Patent Document 1 discloses a wiper for a vehicle that drives a pump for ejection that is provided at the front portion of an automobile, and supplies a cleaning liquid, such as washer liquid or tap water or the like that is stored in a liquid storage tank, to left and right wiper blades respectively, and jets-out the cleaning liquid from numerous respective jetting-out holes that are formed in the respective wiper blades, and rotates the respective wiper blades reciprocally while spraying the cleaning liquid onto the front windshield glass of the automobile, and thereby wipes-off and removes, by the respective wiper blades, the dirt, such as the oil film and dust and the like, that has adhered to the front windshield glass (refer to Patent Document 1).
Here, when the cleaning liquid is jetted-out at the reciprocal rotation outbound side (going side) and the reciprocal rotation inbound side (returning side) of the wiper blade by the jetting-out nozzle that is provided at the main wiping side wiper that rotates reciprocally, the cleaning liquid, that is ejected at the reciprocal rotation outbound side of the wiper blade when the wiper blade moves to the reciprocal rotation inbound side, is not wiped until the wiper blade moves to the reciprocal rotation outbound side the next time.
Accordingly, Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3 disclose techniques of providing a mechanism or the like that switches the jetting-out direction so that the cleaning liquid does not adhere to the reciprocal rotation outbound side of the wiper blade at the time when the driver's seat side wiper moves to the reciprocal rotation inbound side (refer to, for example, Patent Document 2, Patent Document 3).
However, in the techniques disclosed in Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3, there is the need for complex mechanisms or for an increase in the number of parts, and there is room for improvement.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3008142
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 62-141571
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent No. 02907519